The BIONICLE Wiki:Move From Wikia
Recently, The administrators of both BIONICLEpedia and the administrators of Custom BIONICLE Wiki have decided that we might want to move off the Wikia platform. For more information, please click here (credit to Toa Auserv for writing it from a balanced point of view). Both BP and CB wikis will be moved to a paid hosting platform if the community votes for. To vote, please go to Move From Wikia/vote (you have February 4 2009 00:00 UTC to vote). The meeting decided that if the community votes yes, then we will move. More info on other things passed during the meeting can be read here. The timeline will go like this: *Community voting begins *Meeting *Community voting for CBW ends *Community Voting for BP ends *Contact Wikia *Lock DB *Export DB *Export Images ~~~~New Host~~~~ *Lock DB & Disable registration *Import DB *Import Images *Implement fixes *Test *Unlock DB & Enable registration ~~~~Wikia~~~~ *Turn this site into a wiki about set info, and link to both BS01 and the new B-pedia for storyline information. *Complete! Note that you will have to re-register seeing as Wikia will not hand over the user database, but your username will be protected until you register it (You have to register it with the same password as your Wikia password, to make sure you're the real you). If you have any questions or comments, please leave them below. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) and the Bioniclepedia administration. ---- Is it possible for the CBW to move to a new server, but Bioniclepedia to remain here? In other words, will we be able to vote that way? [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 02:30, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, we have been invited to go with CBW, but if they leave, why would we want to stay? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 06:38, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I suggest you link to ToaAuserv's blog post.(The Oracle23-it appears my sig image is broken at the time of this posting)http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 00:50, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Will do, and your sig looks fine to me. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 07:29, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Having it on another website is fine with me,a s long as the layout and pages are able to be edited and pages are easy to acess. But I'm going to vote no. --Torongo 03:23, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :It will be almost exactly the same, as far as pages go. Why vote no? :BTW: I'm really geting fed up with the ads now, especially the new green links... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 03:41, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::What green links are you talking about? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 20:01, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm getting some green links, like ads, when you scroll over the word, it shows a mini-window about some product barley related to the word. But it might just be the computer I'm using, I never noticed 'em last night. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 20:03, 30 January 2009 (UTC) The Vote It was just put up. Let's extend the time to vote. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 01:47, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Done, I've added four days, that should be enough. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 03:37, 31 January 2009 (UTC) The Meeting It's coming up soon. I'm thinking we should get an order of events to keep things running smoothly. Anybody who's been to a BP meeting knows how crazy it can get. So I was thinking something like this... *Preliminary Vote *Present Arguments :*Majority Opinion Presented :*Minority Opinion Presented *Questions :Questions to the Majority View :Questions to the Minority View *Any unfinished business *Jokes I'm thinking saying that Panakalego be spokesperson of the Leaving group, Me being spokesperson of the Staying group, and Auserv be moderator. Ultimately, we can't get away from the fact that one side's gonna get the last word, and I think it's fairer to let the minority view get it, regardless of what that view was (note that I was thinking about this before the vote started, so whichever view is behind didn't come into play). But this is just a rough draft. Am I missing anything important? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 17:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Amendment: *Preliminary Vote *Present Arguments :*Majority Opinion Presented :*Minority Opinion Presented *Questions :Questions to the Majority View :Questions to the Minority View *Any unfinished business *Jokes IF Yes (move): *Extensions (vote) *Proposed Meta-Wiki (vote) *Third Staff member? (vote) *Jokes (2) :http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 17:07, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Only problem with your added part being that since BP got our vote up a lot later than CBW did, we've still got a couple days of voting left, so this discussion isn't going to definitively decide whether or not we're going. What's Third Staff Member? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 17:10, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'll explain at the meeting.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 17:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :::This vote has six hours left... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 17:20, 3 February 2009 (UTC)